


Radio Roswell: I'll Stand By You

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Series: Radio Roswell: The B-Sides [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 90's Music, Fanmix, Gen, Mixtape, Radio Roswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: Songs for space-faring strangers with stardust in their eyes. For families searching to answers, for meaning, for a place to belong on this great blue-green marble. A Max & Michael & Isobel mixtape.
Relationships: Isobel Evans & Max Evans & Michael Guerin
Series: Radio Roswell: The B-Sides [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Radio Roswell: I'll Stand By You

[](https://i.imgur.com/3hYp74u.png)

_**“** My sense of fairness and justice does not apply to my family. I thought I was more principled than that, but the three of us are all alone together. And I can't give up on them — **ever**._ _**”** _

__

one. **Under The Milky Way, Metric**

two. **Sleeping Satellite, Emil Landman**  
  
three. **Spaceship, Kesha**  
  
four. **Blue Moon, Beck**  
  
five. **I'll Stand By You, Natalie Taylor**  
  
six. **Safe and Sound, Yoke Lore**  
  
seven. **New Constellations, Ryn Weaver**  
  
eight. **1979, Freedom Fry**

nine. **Don't Let Me Down, Joy Williams**  
  
ten. **Under The Same Sun, Ben Howard**

> _[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6MHkSTHQqxiQNwWqGbFvzP?si=UWY9bBvZTDKS-x0flRLfcw)_


End file.
